


A Helping Mouth

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Random Fandom Ficlets [2]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: When Jason’s in need of help, you’re the first to volunteer.





	A Helping Mouth

The familiar sound of slick skin filled your ears the seconds you walked through the doors-throwing your keys on the table and glancing over at Jason, drenched in sweat as he tugged his cock desperately.

“What the fuck are you doing?” you asked, pulling the curtains open and opening the windows-trying to replace the stench of cum and sweat that was suffocating you.

“Fucking V. Had this boner all day”, he groaned, eyes locked on the women in the video, before he came without warning, mouth hanging open as hot cum splashed onto the rug, joining the stains that weren’t there hours before you left.

“And you decided to ruin my rug?” you asked with a sigh, shaking your head and carefully sliding his clothes off the couch with your foot and sitting down, quickly hiding the stirring boner in your own pants.

Jason let out a frustrated groan, falling back and staring down at his cock, still standing straight and aching.

“Why won’t you go down?” he practically cried, bouncing on the couch like a child whose favourite toy wasn’t working.

“So…how many times you cum?” you asked, switching channels-the fake moans were replaced with a laughing track.

“Fourteen”.

“FOURTEEN?!” you exclaimed, turning to him with wide eyes. “What the fuck, Jason! You need to get that checked out”.

“No-no way!”

You knew Jason was a stubborn dumbass-and if he refused, you’d never be able to talk any sense into him.

But you also knew you couldn’t just let him sit there with his cock standing for hours on end, without trying to do something.

“Well…maybe I could help?” you shrugged, running a finger along his thighs-Jason visibly shuddering at the warm touch of someone who wasn’t himself.

“I’m not gay, y/n”, he muttered, sounding far less convinced than he wanted to.

“Hey, didn’t say you were. Just…offering to help my friend with a problem. Unless…you want that to fall off?”

He didn’t even bother to contemplate, guiding your hand to his throbbing cock and moaning at your touch.

You sank to your knees with a grin, hands rubbing up and down his thighs as you kissed his ballsack.

“God, you stink”, you murmured, inhaling the scent and letting out a groan.

Jason shivered as the heat of your mouth surrounded his cock, perfectly wet as you helped him chase relief.

You rubbed your aching jaw, sitting on your heels as you glanced at his rock-hard cock.

“Seriously, Jason. I can try to make you cum again. But…if it’s still not down after the twentieth cum, I don’t think it’s going anywhere”, you warned.

He stood in frustration, pacing the room as you watched on, staring down at his aching cock in anger.

“Please”, he sobbed, slapping it hard-which only made a jolt of excitement course through his body.

“Dammit, Jason-would you just go to the hospital”, you pleaded, getting off your knees and stretching your legs out, when you felt a pair of hands grip your waist.

His lips met your neck, hard cock poking at your clothed asshole.

“What the hell are you doing?” you asked over your shoulder, complying when he urged you to bend over.

He pulled your pants down, kneeling behind you and inserting two fingers into your asshole.

You let out a whimper, gripping the fireplace as your head dropped to your arms-biting back the moans when Jason crooked his fingers.

He continued fingering you, damn near making you cum without once touching your cock-before he pulled them out and stood.

“And I thought you said you weren’t gay”, you remarked-Jason kicking the sides of your feet-urging you to spread your legs further, shuffling forward with his cock in hand, slathering lube all over it.

“I ain’t”, he bit back, slapping his dick against your asscheeks, before sliding the tip inside you.

He pressed his clammy chest against your back, a hand on your throat-the other gripping your cock.

“But…I could get used to this”, he chuckled, sliding all the way inside you and relishing in the tightness of your asshole, wondering if cumming inside you would finally subside the effects of the V…and if you’d let him inside you even after that.


End file.
